Amour et gentillesse
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: [complet] eh bien c'est un kenyako voila.eh non voila la fin et je ne suis pas morte
1. prologue

Voici une histoire qui est une romance.C'est ma premiere fic romance et elle est sur le kenyako.Ils sont trop mignons ces deux là.Je sens que Serp va adorer!Et encore le mot est faible!^^  
  
AMOUR ET GENTILLESSE  
  
1] PROLOGUE  
  
On était au mois de Mai;exactement vers le milieu.L'ecole avait repris depuis un mois et demi déjà.Ken avait demenage avec ses parents et habitait maintenant le quartier de Odaiba dans le même immeuble que Izzi;plus précisement sa chambre est au dessus de celle de Ken.  
  
Yolei était de folle de joie de cela.De plus Ken avait le même niveau de classe qu'elle.Cependant il n'était pas dans la même classe qu'elle.Cela l'attristait beaucoup.Yolei adorait Ken.Alors elle était en troisième A et lui en troisième B.Ce n'était pas juste.Mais une chose l'arrangeait pourtant.Il s'agissait des cours où les deux classes étaient réunis comme en langues;anglais et français,physiques,biologie et le cours en option.Enfin le cours en option n'arrangeait guère les affaires puisqu'elle avait choisi informatique et Ken le football.Mais au moins elle pouvait retrouver Ken aux recreations ou après les cours.Non pas souvent.Il est toujours avec Davis.  
  
_La vie n'est pas juste Hawkmon!se lamente Yolei.  
  
_Pourquoi?T'as encore fait quoi comme betise?  
  
_Rien!Juste que Ken ne me remarque pas!Il ne doit pas m'aimer!  
  
_Il sait que tu l'aime?Tu lui as deja dit?  
  
_Bien sur que non!Et si il ne m'aimez pas!Je serez ridicule!  
  
_Et pourquoi?  
  
_Euh parce que...  
  
Yolei n'ecoutait plus et regardait tristement par la fenêtre de sa chambre le terrain de football où Ken,Davis et des amis s'amusaient à jouer.  
  
Et oui mais ce n'etait qu'un prologue. 


	2. declaration

Pourquoi je savais que tu adorerais?Bizzare.XD Voici le chapitre 2.Les choses vont s'accelerer dans le chapitre 3 et surtout le 4.  
  
2] DECLARATION  
  
Ken et Davis marchaient à travers le quartier de Odaiba après avoir fait un bon match amical.  
  
_On va chez toi Davis prendre une bonne douche?  
  
_Sinon on peut aller prendre une glace et un coca chez Nyako!  
  
_Ouais bonne idée!C'est le meilleur bar de la ville!  
  
_Euh on dit ça mais on en connaît d'autres?demande Davis riant.  
  
_Non!repond Ken riant aussi.  
  
Ainsqi les deux meilleurs amis se rendent au bar de Nyako où ils commandent un coca et une glace vanille chantilly chacun.  
  
_Delicieux!commente Ken.  
  
_Dis Ken tu sais qu'il y a un bal dans trois semaines?demande Davis.  
  
_Non!Tu as vu ça où?  
  
_Sur le panneau d'affichage en face du bureau du proviseur!  
  
_Ah oui en face du.bureau du proviseur!Qu'as tu encore fait quoi?  
  
_Moi bien euh...  
  
_Une betise de plus!  
  
_Je jouais au foot dans une classe et comme par hasard une fenetre s'est brisée et Mr Reynold m'a envoyé chez le proviseur!  
  
Ken se donne une claque sur le front.  
  
_T'es incroyable Davis!  
  
_Bon parlons plus de ça!Tu vas y aller à ce bal toi!  
  
_Eh c'est personne à inviter!  
  
_Si t'as personne tu as encore les membres du comité des idiotes!  
  
_Je suis pas desesperé!riposte Ken.  
  
_Ouais faudrait être plus idiot qu'elles pour sortir avec une fille de ton fan club!  
  
_Plus idiot?C'est possible?  
  
_Bonne question!  
  
_Et toi tu vas y aller?  
  
_Moi peut être!  
  
_Je te rappelle que Kary sort avec TK.  
  
_Je sais mais je trouverais bien quelqu'un!  
  
_Surement tu es très populaire et un bon joueur de foot!  
  
_Et toi alors?  
  
_Tu peux arrêter avec moi?dit Ken dont les joues rougissaient un peu.  
  
_Ouais!Bon on va chez moi?On pourra jouer à un jeu video si l'hysterique de service est pas là!  
  
_Oui bone idée!Et un conseil je te conseille pas de doire ça devant ta s?ur!  
  
_Pourquoi c'est mal?  
  
Les deux amis sortent et vont chez Davis.Malheureusement June est encore là et ils vont alors dans la chambre de Davis.Là Ken s'alllonge sur le lit et Davis range son ballon de football dans son bordel.  
  
_Alors Ken tu vas y aller?  
  
_Davis tu sais que tu es vraiment agaçant?  
  
_Ah je t'enquiquine alors repond moi!  
  
_Nn j'ai personne je te dit!  
  
_Pouretant tu l'aime bien!minaude Davis.  
  
_Qui ça?demande faussement Ken.  
  
_Tu me prend pour un idiot?  
  
_Non!  
  
_Si!  
  
_Non!  
  
_Si!  
  
Ken pousse un long soupir de resignation.  
  
_Pourquoi je n'arrive à rien de cacher?se lamente Ken.  
  
_Allez raconte tout!  
  
_Bon euh je suis euh amoureux euh de euh Yolei.  
  
_C'etait si dur que ça?  
  
_De toute façon je suis juste qu'un ami!Elle m'aime pas!  
  
_Pourquoi tu l'invite pas à un rendez vous?Puis après tu lui demande de l'accompagner!  
  
_Tu es completement fou toi!lance Ken.  
  
_Qu'est que tu perds à essayer?demande davis.  
  
_Bon d'accord le mal coiffé!accepte Ken riant.  
  
_Suis pas mal coiffé eh!  
  
*********** *********************** ****************** ****************** 


	3. L'invitation

Arf elle est folle ta mère de te faire ça? TT_TT sinon la voilà la suite.c'est l'avant dernier chapitre^^  
  
3] L'INVITATION  
  
Deux jours après la discussion avec Davis,un Vendredi,Ken faisait ses devoirs en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Davis.Il regarda le telephone puis secoua la tête.Il se replonge dans son devoir d'Histoire mais en ressort pour regarder à nouveau le telephone.Il decide de changer de devoir et de faire ses exercices de maths.Peine perdue.Cinq minutes plus tard il regarde encore le telephone.  
  
Il inspira profondement et se leva marchant vers le telephone et composa le numero de Yolei. Pendant ce temps Yolei et Kary etait dans le chambre de Yolei et discutaient.  
  
_Dis Kary tu vas y aller avec TK au bal je parie?  
  
_Bien sur que oui!et toi?  
  
Pour tout reponse Yolei s'allonge sur son lit soupirant.  
  
_Personne!  
  
_C'est dans trois semaines!D'ici là tu aura bien quelqu'un!  
  
_Ken?  
  
_A ton avis?  
  
_Pourquoi tu lui en parle pas?  
  
_Et si il ne m'aime pas j'aurai l'air de quoi Kary?  
  
Soudain le telephine sonne et Kary repond.  
  
_Allo residence Inoue!Qui est à l'appareil?Ah c'est toi!Oui je la passe!  
  
Aussitôt Kary passe le telephone à Yolei.  
  
_C'est pour toi ma vieille!  
  
_Allo!Ah Ken c'est toi?  
  
_Euh salut Yolei!Je voulais te demander euh un truc?  
  
_Et quoi?  
  
_Euh est ce que eux tu voudrait bien aller au cinema avec moi demain soir?  
  
_Quoi?oh bien sur que oui!  
  
_Ok à à demain soir!Je viendrai à dix neuf heures.  
  
_Oui à demain soir!  
  
Ensuite la conversation se coupe et Yolei se met à sauter sur son lit.  
  
_Wahao!Genial!  
  
_Qu'est quii se passe?demande Kary innoncemment en riant.  
  
_Wahoo Ken Ken m'a invité demain soir! 


	4. Le rendez vous

Vouici le dernier chapitre de mon kenyako  
  
4] LE RENDEZ VOUS  
  
Trois semaines plus tard c'etait le moment du bal.A vingt heures,beaucoup d'élèves du collège et lycée se trouvait dans le gymnase qui servait comme d'habitude de salle de bal.Matt et son groupe les teenages wolves jouaient et animaient la fête.Tai avait invité Sora.Izzi avait invité Mimi qui etait revenue temporairement au Japon.Kary et TK dansaient ensemble.Davis avait invité une fille de sa classe.Bref tout le monde etait heureux.Ken etait avec Yolei et les deux amoureux s'amusaient.  
  
FIN 


End file.
